Hand
The Yami no te (闇の手Translate from Japanese: Hand of Darkness lit."Dark Hand"), referred as the Hand, was an ancient and powerful ninja clan with the ultimate goal to gain immortality. The Hand originated in K'un-Lun, when the five founders were banished from the city and have since lived on in the shadows for centuries, promoting their goal through wars and influence on powerful people. When the Hand came to New York City, the branch leader Nobu Yoshioka used Wilson Fisk in order to bring to the city Black Sky. However, his plan was interrupted by the vigilante Daredevil, and eventually they had to stop their operation after Yoshioka's death. By the power of resurrection the Hand had obtained, Yoshioka returned to lead the Hand in New York City in order to find a new Black Sky for their war against the Chaste. Elektra was the new Black Sky, but she refused to join them and after the Attack on the Hand, both she and Yoshioka were dead. Madame Gao, another branch leader, continued her heroin distribution in the city with the help of her influence on Rand Enterprises. The return of Danny Rand, the new Iron Fist, caused total destruction of her operation and the resurface of Bakuto's branch, who was dedicated to turn Iron Fist to their side. His death by Davos did not stop the Hand from launching an assault on the city of K'un-Lun with the absence of the Iron Fist. Alexandra Reid used the last of the resurrection substance to bring back Elektra to serve the Hand as their Black Sky. In order to find more of the substance, the five leader gathered once more in New York City and tried to catch Iron Fist so he would open the gates for the substance. However, the Defenders were formed in order to stop them from destroying the city. As the Hand reached for the substance, Elektra killed Reid and led the Hand for her own purposes, only to lead them for their doom when the Defenders buried the rest of the leaders under the ground. History Origin Centuries ago, the Order of the Crane Mother monks of K'un-Lun studied the secrets of the Chi to learn how to use it to heal, but five of them used their brethen's discoveries to cheat death. Those heretics, Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto, Murakami and Sowande, were banished from K'un-Lun and became the five fingers of the Hand. After their banishment, each traveled back to the lands of their births, where they built their own criminal empires.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon In East Asia, the Hand discovered the mystical secret of immortality, by using the substance of dead dragon bones.The Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders Now, fearless of death, the group, expanded their control over Asia. Only after they became a powerful empire, the group called itself "Yami no te" (Dark Hand) or the "Hand", with the goal to activate the human weapon known as Black Sky. However, the Hand made many enemies. As they massacred a village, one boy managed to kill some of their greatest warriors. The Hand named the boy the "Chaste", who over the years recruited warriors to fight the Hand.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin The Order of the Crane Mother faced the threat of the Hand as well, training their warriors and the Iron Fist to destroy the group.Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight In order to find more of the elixir, the Hand dug holes under cities where beneath them laid the bones of dead dragons. For centuries, this Modus operandi caused the destruction of several cities, such as and . Infiltrating Rand Enterprises Soon after they founded Rand Enterprises, Wendell Rand and Harold Meachum were approached by Madame Gao for a deal. Despite Rand's disapproval, Meachum agreed to work with her.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Meachum opened laboratories for manufacturing heroin in China for distribution in New York City. As Rand suspected it, he flew to China with his family to expose the affair. Meachum poisoned the pilots with a poison given by Gao.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire The plane crashed in the Himalayas, killing Rand, his wife and seemingly his son.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way However, Meachum was diagnosed with cancer. Gao offered him to be resurrected in exchange for using Rand Enterprises for the Hand's plans. Over a decade, the Hand gave Meachum the orders for the company,Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm which led Gao to become one of the biggest drug dealers in New York City.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Dealings with Wilson Fisk meets with Hand members]] After the Battle of New York, Wilson Fisk, a man who thought he could fix and save his neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, started a criminal organization consisting of himself, human traffickers Russian siblings Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov, and financial accountant Leland Owlsley. The Hand themselves joined this cooperation with Nobu Yoshioka along with his clan, and Madame Gao, who led the manufacturing of Steel Serpent. While being part of the organization, Nobu's group never seemed to contribute to the group, something that Fisk's assistant James Wesley noticed. Hunted by Stick is hunted down by Stick]] Stick, a member of the Chaste, an ancient organization sworn to fight and defeat the Hand, found Aito and ordered him to tell him where the Black Sky was. Aito, fearing for his life, swore upon his family that the Black Sky was on a ship heading to New York City. Stick killed Aito, telling him his family was better off without him.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Attack on Black Sky ]] Yoshioka and his men waited at Pier 81 for a shipment to arrive. The shipment contained the Black Sky, who appeared to be a prepubescent boy. Stick and a man in a black mask attacked his men, but the Black Sky was transported away in a truck. However, Stick eventually caught up with the truck and shot the boy through the heart with an arrow. Duel at Pier 81 confronts the Masked Man]] Seeking to kill the Masked Man, Nobu Yoshioka hid from the shadows and slowed down his heartbeat and lowered his body temperature. Yoshioka noted that Stick taught the man their ways, though the man tried to tell him that he was not associated with Stick or his war. Yoshioka, however, pointed out that he still aided him and, regardless of his allegiance, was still a warrior deserving an honorable death. The man told Yoshioka that he came searching for Wilson Fisk, as Fisk had murdered Elena Cardenas to bring him into their trap, but the man decided that he would have to settle for defeating Yoshioka. nearly kills the Masked Man]] Yoshioka insisted that the man shows him respect as he just did; the man replied that he had to earn it. The battle began and Yoshioka quickly proved himself the superior fighter, first throwing at him while countering and dodging the man's blows with ease. He then proceeded to take out his and cut the man numerous times across his body. Although the man used his batons to deflect several blows, Yoshioka's skill continued to beat him and he was stabbed in the side with the blade and dragged across the floor, causing the man incredible pain and slowly killing him. is killed during the fight]] Despite this, the man managed to continue fighting, impressing Yoshioka, who told him that he was an honorable opponent. The man managed to kick Yoshioka into an oil tank, spilling gasoline over him. Yoshioka went to kill his opponent but the man managed to grab one of his eskrima sticks and deflect Yoshioka's blade, accidentally causing it to hit a light post. The sparks landed on Yoshioka, lighting the gasoline and causing him to be engulfed in flames. Despite this, Yoshioka still proceeded to attack Murdock before succumbing to his wounds and dying while his body continued to burn.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Return to New York City Seeking Revenge is brought back to life]] The Hand was able to resurrect Yoshioka, who once again assumed leadership of the organization.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Since Wilson Fisk's entire organization had crumbled upon his imprisonment, The Hand operated quietly, secretly infiltrating the Japanese branch of the Roxxon Oil Corporation.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Continuing with the Plan The Hand kidnapped Roxxon accountant Stan Gibson's son Daniel to ensure his cooperation. Daniel, along with other young people, were used as hosts to incubate organic particles in their blood. Then their blood was slowly and consistently drained to be used in a ritual involving a stone sarcophagus. Meanwhile, other Hand workers began digging an enormous hole in Midland Circle. Finding Black Sky offers his sword to Elektra]] Nobu Yoshioka realized that Elektra Natchios, who was a child when she was first recognized as a Black Sky, had returned to New York City. He sent Hand ninjas to kidnap Stick so that he could be tortured and coerced into giving up Natchios's location. Although Stick never betrayed her location, she went looking for Stick to kill him, and was confronted by Yoshioka, who told her of her destiny as the Black Sky. She was tempted to join The Hand, but Daredevil convinced her not to.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel and Elektra]] After Natchios fled with Stick and Daredevil, Yoshioka realized that Daredevil had an enormous influence on her, and set an elaborate trap to lure him out and eliminate him. He ordered Tyler to abduct twenty people whom Daredevil had either saved or put away, knowing that Daredevil would appear to save them. When both Daredevil and Natchios did just that, Yoshioka and the Hand ninjas engaged them in a brutal fight in which the Hand overwhelmingly outnumbered the two. In an attempt to kill Daredevil, Yoshioka accidentally killed Natchios. is killed by Stick]] Furious at losing the Black Sky, Yoshioka ordered his ninjas to finish off Daredevil, but the Punisher, having heard about the fight on a police radio, shot several Hand ninjas from a nearby roof. Daredevil fought and vanquished Yoshioka, using his billy club to throw him from the roof. Yoshioka survived the fall but was killed by Stick, who decapitated him while ordering him to stay dead. Hand ninjas secretly dug up Natchios's grave and exhumed her body. They placed it into the stone sarcophagus and as they lowered the lid respectfully, a heartbeat was faintly heard.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Bakuto's Hand and his army of trained Hand soldiers]] Bakuto, a well trained warrior of the Hand, founded a less radical faction of the Hand in a place called Hand Safe Haven. He gathered to his organization children in distress, offering them a safe house, but also trained them for to the Hand. Bakuto gave Colleen Wing, a student of his, a Dojo to train Hand soldiers. Bakuto's ambition was to turn the Iron Fist to their own side.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Return of the Iron Fist Torturing Harold Meachum ]] Upon Danny Rand's mysterious return to New York City, Madame Gao learned that Harold Meachum had left his penthouse prison to investigate the identity of Rand. Gao threatened him to never do it again, but later discovered that Rand was the current Iron Fist, the Hand's greatest Enemy. Iron Fist: 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch to kneel down before her]] Gao had Meachum, through his own son Ward Meachum, purchase a pier property with the intention to smuggle a scientist into New York named Radovan Bernivig to produce all of their heroin. However before he arrived, Iron Fist intercepted Bernivig and escaped. Having inspected the truck with Iron Fist had punched through, Madame Gao killed the bodyguard assigned to secure Bernivig and left his head behind in the abandoned truck for Rand to find, along with a challenge to him, as to free Bernivig's daughter from her would be to then complete her upcoming Da Jue Zhan contest.Iron Fist: 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus Fighting Iron Fist greets the Iron Fist for the Grand Duel]] Danny Rand arrived at the location where he set the terms for Madame Gao that if he won the duel, she would be forced to free the captured Sabina Bernivig and the Hand would leave New York City, never to return. Gao accepted this and in turn demanded that if he were to lose the contest, then he would never get involved with the Hand's activities again. Gao through the warehouse to fight Andrei and Grigori Veznikov, Bride of Nine Spiders and Scythe. Rand defeated them all, however Gao demanded his withdrew in order that Sabina Bernivig would live. Rand agreed and learned from Gao that she had been in K'un-Lun before.Iron Fist: 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave ]] Gao and Rand met the next day in Rand Enterprises Building, where she revealed to him the long connection of the Hand with Rand Enterprises. She later had Radovan Bernivig killed after he surrendered the heroin formula to the Hand.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots As Gao was in China, Rand, Colleen Wing and Claire Temple followed her to there and managed to capture and bring her back to New York City.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Under the influence of a truth serum, Gao reveled to Rand that Harold Meachum had made the deal with the Hand. Later, Bakuto arrived at Chikara Dojo and took Gao into custody in the Hand Safe Haven.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Bakuto's War Now with the Iron Fist in their facility, Bakuto taught him some Chi techniques. Bakuto hoped that Rand would understand them and join them. However, once discovered they were actually another faction of the Hand, Rand escaped the facility with the help of Davos. Bakuto also made a deal with Harold Meachum so now they would become partners. He wanted to find Rand, so he spoke with Colleen Wing to ensure she was still on their side. However, Wing did not inform him that she had found Rand, so Bakuto sent some of her former students to kidnap and bring her back to Hand Safe Haven to drain her blood.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable ]] Bakuto made a deal with Ward Meachum for the same control Madame Gao had over Rand Enterprises. Later, he discovered that the Meachum's were stealing his money, so he and his warriors came to Harold Meachum's Penthouse and took them hostage, making Rand coming to him. Rand came just in time to prevent Bakuto from executing Harold, and let himself to be captured by the Hand. Hwoever, Wing and Davos came to rescue him, so Bakuto run from the scene. The three chased him and cornered him but Wing challenged him to a duel. She managed to defeat him, but was unable to kill him, so Davos stabbed him in the heart. When the three walked away from him, the Hand took Bakuto's body away from them.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Madame Gao managed to escaped the Hand Safe Haven prison. Meanwhile, with the absence of the Iron Fist to protect K'un-Lun, Hand warriors attack the hidden city and fight the Order of the Crane Mother, which led to the city's disappearance.Iron Fist 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire War for New York City Striking Back trains as the Black Sky]] Using their last of the elixir to resurrect Elektra, she came back to life as the Black Sky. Alexandra Reid oversaw her training and once she thought they were ready, she ordered the Hand to massacre all of the Chaste members. The Hand also had John Raymond to design for them a skyscraper in Midland Circle to cover the hole.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior With no explanation, Reid ordered Madame Gao to precede their progress in the hole, which cased an earthquake felt in all New York City.The Defenders: 1.01: The H Word ]] As the Hand were near to their objective underground, the way to there was shut by a wall. Reid suspected the Order of the Crane Mother could be behind it so she planed to kidnap Iron Fist so he would open the way. In order to find him, the Hand attacked the base of the Chaste and took Stick to Reid. Sowande hired some children from Harlan to clean up the bodies.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Stick did not reveal the location of Iron Fist and after he discovered Elektra was alive, he escaped from them. Meanwhile, the four vigilantes of New York investigate the Hand's activities from different directions, which led Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist to Midland Circle, where a fight broke between the four Defenders and the Hand warriors, which ended with the Defenders escaping. Members Alexandra Reid's faction Murakami's faction Madame Gao's faction Bakuto's faction Sowande's faction Appearances References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:Hand